The Kwamis' Secret
by Musica
Summary: Following their defeat of Dark Owl, Adrien and Marinette continue on with their lives, but what of their kwamis? Tikki and Plagg now know the truth about their partners. An insight into their minds as the story continues with the best kept secrets.


**The Kwamis' Secret**

Following their defeat of Dark Owl, Adrien and Marinette continue on with their lives, but what of their kwamis?

Tikki and Plagg now know the truth about their partners. An insight into their minds as the story continues with the best kept secrets.

* * *

"Spots off."

The trademark red and black dotted suit magicked away, returning Marinette to her casual wear and Tikki reappearing at her side.

"That was a close one," the kwami expressing her relief in both words and posture.

"Yeah," the bluenette pulling out a cookie from her clutch. "Dark Owl managed to get one of the earrings," she recalled the panic of detransforming. Cat Noir couldn't have been far behind but they could actually have lost if she'd fully transitioned back to her normal self. Bluebell eyes watched as her little companion took the cookie and nibbled at it midair. They literally could not lose either earring; a question she should probably have tested in the safety of her bedroom. Marinette sighed, grateful that the Lucky Charm had saved her identity. It had saved them all, really. Without even one earring, Ladybug would be no more, and Cat Noir wouldn't be able to purify the Akumas on his own which meant that it would only be a matter of time before Hawk Moth won.

Heading for her dresser, Marinette pulled out her pajamas and began cleaning up for bed. A whine escaped her as she realized she hadn't finished her physics homework. "Sometimes, I wonder how much longer I can keep my grades up," and she pulled out her desk chair to set to the problems.

The kwami sat down next to her, still working on the cookie. "You're doing great, Marinette!" It wasn't easy to be both Marinette and Ladybug but Tikki had full confidence in her friend. Tikki offered her support as the bluenette struggled and eventually they tucked into bed.

"Good night, Tikki," a gentle finger stroking the kwami's head.

"Good night, Marinette." As the girl fell asleep, the kwami simply watched her. Marinette was so strong and intelligent, Master Fuu had been right in choosing her to be Ladybug. She was also a wonderful friend, and friends don't keep secrets but…this was for the best, Tikki decided. Marinette had told Cat Noir so many times that they should keep their identities a secret even from each other.

It was a bold move and a sign of trust asking Cat Noir to cooperate in Dark Owl's trap, to drop their disguises. Being merged as Ladybug meant Tikki had understood Marinette's plan but Cat Noir didn't have the same bond as to know what Ladybug was thinking. To see Plagg again was expected, but to see that his human was none other than Adrien had surprised Tikki as much as Marinette had shocked Plagg. Hopefully the cat kwami hadn't said anything. Their people had dutifully kept their eyes shut as the kwamis rested, respecting each other's identities. Maybe Plagg understood just how much it meant to Marinette (or at least knew it could really hurt their people) and wouldn't slip up to Adrien. It wouldn't do to worry Marinette over Cat Noir possibly knowing just yet; best to see how Adrien and Plagg reacted at school tomorrow.

* * *

Black boots offered a soft thud on the wooden floor, Cat Noir landing neatly in his bedroom. He didn't need to utter the dispel, the final paw pad winking out as the time expired and the black leather morphed away, Adrien returning to his mundane self. He closed the large window and pulled out a piece of cheese for the ever-hungry kwami. With that settled, he stripped off his day clothes and flopped gracelessly on his bed. All of these Akuma victims and they were no closer to stopping Hawk Moth. It was an endless cycle and there was no obvious way to end it without losing. Maybe one day, Hawk Moth would grow tired of sending Akumas and would actually try to fight them himself. Until then, though… Adrien sighed with a smile on his lips. He would get to fight alongside Ladybug, the girl of his dreams. Being Cat Noir also provided him with freedoms he didn't get as Adrien Agreste. So long as they kept winning against the Akumas and no one was hurt or killed, he looked forward to his time as the superhero duo. And maybe one day, when it was over, Ladybug would let him peek behind the mask.

While the cheese normally never stood a chance, Plagg took his time eating it now. Two green slitted eyes glanced at the blonde, at the smile on his face. Mint green eyes glanced up at the kwami and Adrien gave him an inquisitive look. "What, no sarcastic remarks this time?"

"I'm enjoying my camembert," the little cat acting indignant and clutching the stinky morsel.

"Come on, Plagg," the boy almost laughing. "You inhale that cheese on the regular. Why are you savoring it now?"

"Because you only gave me one." Which was partially true since it was unlikely they could grab another at this time of night. The other part was that Plagg didn't know what to do about Ladybug. Tikki had shushed him and flown to close Adrien's mouth, too, to prevent any questions. Ladybug had had a plan and it was perfect, but it presented a new problem. How could Plagg, who loved sarcasm and teasing as much as he loved cheese, not tell Adrien? Tikki would probably keep Adrien's secret, but it ate away at the little cat. An exasperated whine gave him away.

"What's wrong, Plagg?" Adrien pulling back the covers and flipping the lights off. He could tell there was more to it than a lack of cheese.

"Nothing," because Plagg was an excellent liar.

"Plagg," the boy clearly not buying it. The kwami just shoved the rest of the camembert in his mouth to showcase he couldn't reply. "So charming," and Adrien rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. Night, Plagg."

A little sigh precluded swallowing the wad of cheese, two green eyes watching as Adrien prepared to sleep. Oh, he wanted to spill the beans so badly! It would eat at Adrien, too, if he knew. Shouldn't loverboy be prying at it? Didn't Adrien realize that the kwamis had seen everything? But…this was Adrien, after all. Maybe he really didn't remember that detail. The mischievous kwami just couldn't keep it in. At least, not all of it.

"Don't you want to know?" the little cat teased.

"Know what?"

"Who Ladybug is!"

Large green eyes opened to look at Plagg seriously. "Of course I do."

"Then why aren't you asking me?"

A blink as Adrien finally realized that Plagg now knew. Ladybug's kwami had seen him, too. A fact, he found, really didn't bother him. His mouth pursed a tiny bit with thought. "Because I want her to be the one to tell me." Asking Plagg felt like cheating, and he owed it to Ladybug to be fair. Her kwami probably would keep his secret so he should expect Plagg to do the same.

"Aw, you're seriously no fun," the cat whined.

A smile. "Sorry, Plagg, but it's up to Ladybug." A span of heartbeats. He could at least nudge the topic a little bit to appease the kwami. "Is she someone I know?"

Those little slitted eyes glinted with delight that Adrien was showing some interest. "Yes." Knowing it was Marinette, the little cat was able to recall the little signs signaling the bluenette as Ladybug. Now that he thought about it…wow, Adrien really was dense. Then again, Marinette did seem to be a lot more confident with the mask on.

Will I like her when I know, but Adrien didn't have to ask that. He knew in his heart he would love her normal self, too. His Ladybug was kind and smart and very creative. One day, he would know the true name of his love. "Good night, Plagg," the boy said again, ending the conversation more gently this time.

Curling up on his own pillow at the cue, Plagg tried to go to sleep. I wonder, he thought, how would they act if they knew? He'd just have to entertain himself with theories and wait for the eventual day when it happened.

* * *

The morning routine was the same as usual, Tikki hiding in the pink polka dotted clutch with some pastries as Marinette enjoyed breakfast with her parents. A peck on their cheeks and the bluenette began the walk to school. They had barely taken their seat before Alya set to engaging Marinette with conversation about Mr. Damocles which the bluenette entertained for a bit before switching to discussing their homework. Alya was so smart, it was proof of Ladybug's luck that the brunette hadn't figured out Marinette was a superhero.

"Hey, dude!"

Nino's voice pulled Tikki's attention, two purple eyes peering out of the clutch to see Adrien entering the room and moving just in front of them to his seat. "Hey, Nino," the blonde greeted his best friend and waved a quick good morning to the girls, and that was it. He showed no extra interest in Marinette, which meant he was either very good at pretending, or Plagg had kept quiet. Green eyes peered back at her from the boy's book bag, a silent conversation between kwamis as the little cat gave her a tiny smile and a thumb's up. Tikki felt her little heart ease and gave back a smile of her own before disappearing back into the clutch. One day, if Ladybug and Cat Noir revealed their identities, the four of them could spend time together. Tikki's smile grew; she would like that very much.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I only recently fell in love with Miraculous Ladybug and felt my fingers itching to write something even before I finished season one. There are several things I wish the characters noticed or addressed during the show but I trust the writers are leaving those things out for a reason. That our favorite kwamis now know the truth felt like it needed to be addressed in some way since Tikki knows how much Marinette loves Adrien and Plagg loves to be mischievous. I assume that they have also met before since they have been with every Ladybug and Cat Noir in history and the iconic duo are described as Yin and Yang.

Bits I considered and left out:  
-Adrien exclaiming to Plagg he hoped it wasn't Chloe with the commentary that she has been the cause of several Akuma battles and even becoming Antibug, which Adrien would relax over since that meant she couldn't possibly be Ladybug.  
-Tikki thinking it was really for the best Marinette doesn't know so she doesn't stammer and get totally distracted during fights.  
-That their Miraculouses (Miraculi?) actually provide a spell that makes it harder for people to realize their identities. Hawk Moth gets really close to figuring out Adrien is Cat Noir so I debated altering it to specifically Ladybug's Miraculous/luck. I still like this concept but I liked how Plagg simply deemed Adrien as dense.

This is my first Ladybug fanfiction. Like it? Dislike it? Commentary? Please leave a note!


End file.
